


The Mice Will Play

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode: s05e16 Brain Storm, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the 2ICs were doing while their bosses were away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mice Will Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



"Everything's fine, colonel. You don't need to check in every day."

Evan rolls his eyes, prompting Radek to grin for a second before he goes back to studying the board.

"Thank you, sir. Lorne out." He picks up the dice and waits for Radek to indicate his plan of attack. "Thank god Sheppard's only going to be gone two weeks. He'd be calling five times a day if he went back to Earth."

"Faulty logic," Radek says, indicating North Africa is going to attack Brazil. As if. "He would not be able to contact you because of the -"

"I _know_ Radek, I was exaggerating. Roll." They roll their dice and Evan crows as he rolls a five and a six to Radek's five, one, and two. "Nice try. Care to do that again?"

"Yes," Radek says, not his normal mild-mannered self at all. Evan has always been lucky at Risk; winning against Radek just pays him back for all the gloating he does about kicking Evan's ass at chess. "At least Sheppard is only gone for two weeks. Rodney is gone for _five_."

They roll their dice again and both lose an army this time. Soon Radek won't be able to keep his third die; Evan just has to hold on until Radek loses his advantage. "Don't even pretend you don't like it when McKay's gone. You finally get to delegate all the maintenance he ignores when he's working on Sheppard's newest ray gun."

"Yes, well," Radek said, shaking his dice again, scowling when Evan's pair of fours beat his threes and twos. "There is no strategy in this game. It is all luck."

Evan grins. He's beating Radek pretty handily tonight. Normally he doesn't bring out the strategy argument until he's on the verge of surrendering. "It's not _all_ about luck, and you know it."

Radek huffs out a breath and pushes his glasses up his nose. "It is if you can't even _get_ to the strategy part."

Evan smiles. "Well, considering how lucky I am, maybe you should join my gate team. I really need a scientist who can do something more than identify the fungus that's about to eat us."

Radek eyes him warily, as if Evan might have been taken over by bodysnatchers. "Parrish would not appreciate it if I took over his place on your team."

"If you're done trying to invade South America," Lorne says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," Radek says, moving his armies around to fortify his borders.

"You know that Parrish is only one of my scientists. I'd rather have a permanent – and useful – scientist on my team. I can't get any of the really good planets because Sheppard takes them for his team." He puts his reinforcements in Brazil, just to piss Radek off. It works.

"You don't need an engineer," Radek says, picking up the white dice. "You need a miracle-worker. And I am no McKay."

They roll and Evan's fours and five beat Radek's pathetic one and two. "You work just fine under pressure, doc," Evan says, nodding to indicate another roll, "I've seen you pull a miracle or two out of your ass. And we both know McKay needs you to springboard ideas off of. Or _steal_ ideas off of."

He wins again, trying to keep his gleeful grin off his face as Radek removes two more armies from his small pile on North Africa. Radek looks at him, calculating. "I don't like being offworld," he admits, and the smile is wiped right off Evan's face. He _knows_ this, he's just never heard Radek say it so plainly.

"I'll look out for you, doc. That's my job." Evan holds his dice, wondering if he's ruined the easy companionship they have going tonight. "I'm really good at my job, Radek."

Radek waves it away, picking up his dice again. "You are going to wear me down until I have to surrender, I assume?"

Evan grins and blows on the dice in his fist. "That's the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/) for this. Episode cap of 5.16 Brain Storm, for the [Season 5 tagathon](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_episodefic/tag/!tagathon) at [sga_episodefic](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_episodefic).


End file.
